Jumanji (1995 film)
Jumanji is a 1995 American fantasy adventure film about a supernatural board game that makes wild animals and other jungle hazards materialize upon each player's move. It was directed by Joe Johnston and is based on Chris Van Allsburg's popular 1981 picture book of the same name. Industrial Light and Magic provided computer graphics and animatronics for the special effects. The Jumanji film stars Robin Williams as Alan, a man who emerges from the game's unseen the african or indian jungle world of savannah, woodlands, rainforest and tropics, along with Kirsten Dunst as a kid named Judy Shepherd who plays the game with her brother, Peter Shepherd (Bradley Pierce), David Alan Grier as Carl Bentley, a hapless shoemaker-turned-police officer, Adam Hann-Byrd as Alan when he was a boy, Laura Bell Bundy as little Sarah Whittle, the girl who played the game with Alan when they were children, while his adult version was interpreted by Bonnie Hunt, Jonathan Hyde plays a double role as Alan's father and Van Pelt, a big-game hunter intent on killing Alan--Van Pelt is patterned after Alan's father. The cast also features Bebe Neuwirth as Judy and Peter's aunt. It was shot in Keene, New Hampshire, where the story is set, North Berwick, Maine (the Parrish Shoes factory) and Vancouver, British Columbia. In 2005, a spiritual sequel to Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle in 2017 and Zathura, was released. Plot In 1869, two boys bury a chest in a forest near Keene, New Hampshire, and hope that no-one ever finds it. A century later in 1969, 12-year-old Alan Parrish flees from a gang of bullies to a shoe factory owned by his father, Sam, where he meets his oldest friend Carl Bentley, one of Sam's employees. When Alan accidentally damages a machine with a prototype sneaker Carl hopes to present, Carl takes the blame and loses his job. Outside the factory, after the bullies beat Alan up and steal his bicycle, Alan follows the sound of tribal drumbeats to a construction site and finds the chest, containing a board game called "Jumanji". Alan takes the game home and attempts to run away after having an argument with his father about attending the Cliffside School for Boys. However, his friend Sarah Whittle gives his bike back. The two begin playing Jumanji, which acts strangely: When a player rolls the dice, the player's piece moves itself and a message appears on the board. When Alan makes his first move, the message states that he must wait in a jungle until a five or an eight is rolled, and he is sucked into the game. A swarm of bats released by the game then attack Sarah and chase her out of the house. Twenty-six years later in 1995, Judy and Peter Shepherd move into the Parrish house with their Aunt Nora after losing their parents in a skiing accident. Judy and Peter hear Jumanji's drumbeats and play the game in the attic, and as a result, giant mosquitoes attack them, and reddish-orange monkeys destroy their kitchen. Realizing that everything will be restored when the game ends, they continue the game despite the danger. Peter rolls a five, releasing both a lion and an adult Alan, who locks the Plion in a bedroom. Alan goes to the now closed shoe factory. On the way, he meets Carl, working as a police officer, and discovers that the town's economy was devastated by the factory's closure. In the factory, a homeless man reveals that Sam abandoned the business to search for his son until his death in 1991. After Sam's death, his wife and Alan's mother Carol-Anne continued the search until her own death. Alan joins the game with Judy and Peter, but when rolling the dice has no effect on the board, Alan realizes they are continuing the game he and Sarah started years ago. Finding Sarah, now a psychic who had gone insane after Alan's disappearance, Alan tricks her into rejoining the game and the following moves release man-eating vines from a giant flower, a big-game hunter named Van Pelt who is intent on killing Alan as he is a product of the game itself and largely inspired by Sam Parrish, and on Judy's Next dice roll and Alan truns to sees all the books start falling of from the bookshelves and inform that an animal stampede is on it's way Alan grabs the game and heads for the hills as the stampede of rhinoceroses, elephants, zebras and pelicans. change through and wreck the house then one pelican lands and steals the game Among other things, Van Pelt Goes to the gun shop and replace his elephant gun with a modern automatic rife. Peter save the game from the pelican after goring to the waterfall. then Peter begin to transforms into a monkey after trying to cheat while Alan is taken away by Carl and Carl soon recognizes Alan; Peter, Sarah and Judy battle Van Pelt in a local department store; a monsoon floods the house; a crocodile attacks the group; Alan is sucked into the floor by quicksand; an earthquake breaks the house in two; large poisonous spiders come out and Judy is shot by a poisonous barb from a flower. Finally, Alan wins the game just in time when Van Pelt is about to shoot him, causing all jungle elements (including Van Pelt) to be sucked back into the board in a form of a whirlwind. After that, Alan and Sarah suddenly find themselves back in 1969 again, once again children, but with full knowledge of their lives after they started playing. Alan reconciles with and admits to his father that he was the one who damaged the machine. Carl gets his job back, and Sam allows his son to attend a local school if he wishes to do so. Alan becomes terrified, thinking that Judy and Peter are still in the attic, but Sarah reminds him that it's 1969, before Judy and Peter are even born. Sarah hands their game tokens to Alan as a way of showing that they were never in the game. Alan and Sarah chain up the Jumanji board and throw it into a river. Later in 1995, Alan and Sarah are married and expecting for their first child. Alan has taken over the shoe business, Carl still works in the factory as the plant supervisor, and Sam is retired, but still alive along with his wife. Judy, Peter, and their parents meet with Alan and Sarah at a Christmas party, where Alan and Sarah offer the children's father a job in the shoe company and discourage them from going on the ski trip that would have killed them. Meanwhile, two French-speaking young girls hear drumbeats as they walk along a beach, and we see the Jumanji board half-buried in the sand. Cast *Robin Williams as Alan Parrish A man trapped in Jumanji for 26 years. He is the main protagonist of the film *Bonnie Hunt as Sarah Whittle A psychic driven into madness after Alan's disappearance *Kirsten Dunst as Judy Shepherd A young girl in the Shepherd family and Peter's older sister *Bradley Pierce as Peter Shepherd A young boy in the Shepherd family and Judy's younger brother *David Alan Grier as Carl Bentley Alan's oldest friend and an employee at Sam's shoe factory who later becomes a police officer *Roger Craig Smith as voice of Carl Bentley *Jonathan Hyde as Sam Parrish Alan's father and Van Pelt a big-game hunter from the game and the main antagonist of the film *Patrick Stewart as voice of Van Pelt *Bebe Neuwirth as Nora Shepherd Judy and Peter's aunt and legal guardian *Malcolm Stewart as Jim Shepherd Judy and Peter's father *Annabel Kershaw as Martha Shepherd Judy and Peter's mother *Patricia Clarkson as Carol-Anne Parrish Alan's mother *Gillian Barber as Mrs. Thomas the Realtor *Adam Hann-Byrd as Young Alan Parrish *Laura Bell Bundy as Young Sarah Whittle *Gary Joseph Thorup as William Billy Jessup the leader of the bullies that picks on Alan for being friends with Sarah *James Handy as The Exterminator *Frank Welker, Jess Harnell, Danny Mann, John Kassir, Charile Skanker, Jim Cummings, Mandy Patinkin, Koyalee Chanda, Adam Peltzman and Traci Paige Johnson as the special vocal effects *Kevin Clash, Jerry Nelson, Martin P. Robinson, Fran Bill, Noel MacNeal, Stephanie D'Abruzzo and David Rudman as the animal vocal effects *Peter Shukoff, Lloyd Ahlquist, Carlos Alazraqui, Eric Bauza, Tim Conway, Eddie Deezen, Nolan North, Rob Paulsen, Kevin Michael Richardso, April Stewart, Cree Summer, Billy West, Alan Carr, Joe Sugg, Caspar Lee, Stacey Solomon, Paul Tibbitt, Joe Sugg and Robert Irwin as the creature vocal effects Soundtrack All music composed by James Horner. Track listing No. Title Length * "Prologue And Main TItle" 3:42 *"First Move" 2:20 *"Monkey Mayhem" 4:42 *"A New World" 2:40 *"It's Sarah's Move" 2:36 *"The Hunter" 1:56 *"Rampage Through Town" 2:28 *"Alan Parrish" 4:18 *"Stampede!" 2:12 *"A Pelican Steals The Game" 1:40 *"The Monsoon" 4:48 *"Jumanji" 11:47 *"End Titles" 5:55 *Total length: 52 'Commercial songs from film, but not on soundtrack' *Una Voce Poco Fa *Written by Gioacchino Rossini *Performed by Agnes Baltsas and the Vienna Symphony Orchestra and *Chorus conducted by Ian Marin *Night and Day *Written by Cole Porter Serenade in D, Op. 44 *Composed by Antonin Dvořák *Performed by Academy of St. Martin-in-the-Fields *Conducted by Neville Marriner Locomotive Breath *Written by Ian Anderson *Performed by Jethro Tull *The Ballad of Gilligan's Isle (Theme from Gilligan's Island) *Written by Sherwood Schwartz & George Wyle Crystal Ball Messages That appaers in the movie Board Game Riddles #AT NIGHT THEY FLY, YOU BETTER RUN. / THESE WINGED THINGS ARE NOT MUCH FUN. #IN THE JUNGLE, YOU MUST WAIT. / UNTIL THE DICE READ FIVE OR EIGHT. #A TINY BITE CAN MAKE YOU ITCH. / MAKE YOU SNEEZE, MAKE YOU TWITCH. #THIS WILL NOT BE AN EASY MISSION. / MONKEYS SLOW THE EXPEDITION. #THEIR BOISTEROUS LAUGHLNG DOES PROVOKE. / IN THIS ADVENTURE THEY TELL ARE NO JOKE. #WHEN YOU SEE IT YOU WILL SHAKE. / IT'S BIG AND GREEN AND RHYMES WITH LAKE. #HIS FANGS ARE SHARP, HE LIKES YOUR TASTE. / YOUR PARTY BETTER MOVE POSTE HASTE. #FELINE SPOTS IN THE JUNGLE BLEND. / BE CAUTIOUS OF HER SHE'S NOT YOUR FRIEND. #THEY GROW MUCH FASTER THAN BAMBOO. / TAKE CARE OR THEY'LL COME AFTER YOU. #A HUNTER FROM THE DARKEST WILD. / MAKES YOU FEEL JUST LIKE A CHILD. #DON'T BE FOOLED, IT ISN'T THUNDER. / STAYING PUT WOULD BE A BLUNDER. #A LAW OF JUMANJI HAVING BEEN BROKEN / YOU WILL SLIP BACK EVEN MAOR THAN YOUR TOKEN. #EVERY MONTH AT THE QUARTER MOON. / THERE'LL BE A MONSOON IN YOUR LAGOON. #YOU BETTER WATCH BEWARE OF THE GROUND FOR WHICH THE SAND. / JUST WHERE YOU STAND ON THE FLOOR IS QUICKER THAN QUUCKSAND. #THERE IS A LESSON YOU WILL LEARN / SOMETIMES YOU MUST GO BACK A TURN. #NEED A HAND? WHY YOU JUST WAIT. / WE'LL HELP YOU OUT. WE EACH HAVE EIGHT. #YOU'RE ALMOST THERE, WITH MUCH AT STAKE. / NOW THE GROUND BEGINS TO SHAKE QUAKE. #AN ANGRY SKY HURLS, BOLTS OF LIGHTS. / IF YOU CAN'T TAKE COVER YOU'D BETTER TAKE FLIGHT. #JUNGLE PLAGUE GERMS, THERE'S A MELODY. / YOU CAN'T SEE THEM BUT THEY'RE DEADLY. #DON'T STOP THE GAME YOU REALIES. / OR ONE OF YOU MAY VAPORIZE! #CRWALING AND SLITHERING, UP FROM THE FLOOD. / COME THOUSANDS OF LEECHES TO SUCK YOUR BLOOD. #SPLINTERED RAFTERS, ALL AROUND. / DUCK THEM OR THEY'LL PIN YOU DOWN. #BIG AS FISTS, THESE BALLS OF ICE. / THROUGH UMBRELLAS THEY WILL SLICE. #THESE PURPLE LOVELIES, YOU'D WANT TO GROW. / IF IT WEREN'T FOR THE POSION BARBS THEY THROW. #RAGING AND HOWLING, A GALE THROWS IT'S MIGHT. / HOLD ON FORY DEAR LIFE OR BE BLOWN OUT O'SIGHT. #ELEPHANTS CHARGING! YOU MUST CONFESS. / A FREIGHT TRAIN'S DAMAGE WOULD BE FAR LESS. #HUSH NOW! JUST LISTEN NO COMPLAINTS NO MORE GRIPES / THE POWER BELONGS TO THE BEASTS WITH THE STRIPES. #ENORMOUS AND YELLOW THESE FLOWERS GREW / THEIR FLESH-EATING BLOSSOMS ARE HUNGRY FOR YOU! #LIKES A GREAT WHITE SHARK DOWN THE NILE. / BEWARE THE TWEENTY FIVE-FOOT CROCODILE. #WITH SIX-FOOT WINGSPAN SOUND OF SWISH / IT THINKS MY FAVORITE BOOK IS A FISH. #THEY MARCH AND EAT AND MARCH AND EAT. / IF I WERE YOU I'D WATCH MY FEET. #A CAVERNOUS YAWN WITH TUSKS OF COURSE. / BE SUR TO SKIRT THIS RIVER HORSE. #RAGING WATERS EBB AND FLOW. / BEWARE PIRANHAS DOWN BELOW. #THE CLOUDS OPEN UP, THE THUNDER ROARS. / LIGHTING CRACKS AND DOWN IT POURS. #A GIANT ICE STORM, COVER YOUR KNEES. / QUICK GET INSIDE OR YOU MIGHT FREEZE. #IT TWISTS AND TURNS, AND TEARS UP THE GROUND. / IT SWIRLS AND TWIRLS AND SWALLOWS UP TOWNS. #A RAINBOW STORM, COVER THE SUN. / JUST GET IN THE HOUSE OR YOU WILL MIGHT SLIDE. #THERE'S A PLAGUE IN THE AIR, TRY NOT TO BREATH. / THE FOG IS SO THICK AND IT'S A THOUSAND DEGREES. #A MYSTERIOUS FORCE, CONJURED UP BY A SNEER? / KEEP PLAYING THE GAME OR YOU MAY DISSPPEAR. #THEY FLY QUICK, UNLESS IN A BREEZE. / THEY'LL BITE YOUR HEAD YOUR ARMS AND KNEES. #A SLITHERING SERPENT, DISGUISED ON THE GROUND. / IT WILL WARP YOU UP AND DRAG YOU DOWN. #APES HAVE BARE OF REDISH-ORANGE, AND THE CRAZYS. / THESE BODY LANGRAUGES DO NOT TOUCH THEM. #BABOONS CLIMBS THE MOUNTAIN OF ROCKS. / AND THEY ALSO EXPLEOR ON THE TRAIL OF TREES. #THEY SWINGS AND WALKS, AND CLIMBS UP THE TREE. / THEY SITS AND EATS, AND THEY GO CRAZY. #THIS GIBBONS TO FASY FOR YOU, BECAUSE OF THEM. / WHEN YOU SEE THEM, JUST CATCH THEM DOWN. #THE LIE WILL MIGHT CHANGE TO GROW. / CHAMPANZEES GOES CRAZY EDITION. #HER SPOTS ARE MANY, SHE SITS IN THE TREE. / SHE WAITS FOR HER PREY AND NOBOODY FLEES. #BLACK, WHITE AND ORANGE STRIPES IN SAFARI BE CAUTIOUS. / HE'S WAS YOU KILL OF HIS ENDANGERD. #PRETTY FLOWERS, BUT DON'T TAKE A SMELL. / THEIR PETALS ARE POISON THAT WILL MAKE YOU SWELL. #HUNGRY YELLOW FlOWERS, THAT DON'T ONLY EAT FLIES. / THEY'RE HUNGRY FOR YOU AND MIGHT MAKE YOU CRY. #BEWARE OF THE THUNDEREST SOUND. / AND IT'S SHAKES THE VERY GROUND. #THEY AWAYS RUN, THEY'RE NOT TO SLOW. / IF IT DURING ON THE MOVE, IT'S A STAMPEDING GAZELLES. #ON THE SAFARI, EAST AFRICAN ORYX LIKE. / TO RUN BECAUSE THEY ARE ON THE MOVE. #HUGE BEASTS ON THE MOVE, DRIVING THROUGH LIKE A COW. / YOU CAN'T OUTRUN THEM WATCH OUT FOR THEIR HORN. #THEY RUNS AND LEAPS, AND IT'S HARD TO SEE. / JUST HIT THE TRAIL THEN YOU GET CHASE. #THEY LIKE TO RUN AWAYS, THE GEMSBOK MOVE. / THESE HORN THINGS, ARE VAERY MUCH DEADLY. #THIS THOMSON NOT BE JUMPING, AS GOOD RUNNERS. / THEY CHARGES AND THE JUMPING HERDS. #QUICK ON THEIR FEET, COVERED IN SPOT. / IT'S A THUNDERING HERD CLOAKED IN YELLOW AND BROWN. #RUNNING IN THE WILD, BECARFUL THEIR STRIPES IN THE BACK. / AND IN THEIR LEGS THE HERDS ON A LOOSE. #FLYING IN FROM THE SKY, HE'S I'M A BAD MOOD. / OH NO! HE'S HUNGRY THE BOARD GAME IS NOT FOOD! #THIRSTY BLOOD SUCKERS, BLACK AS THE NIGHT. / THEY'LL COVER YOUR BODY AND GIVE YOU A FRIGHT. #THE WATER IS SCARY, BECAUSE OF THIS BEAST. / HIS TEETH ARE MASSIVE DON'T INTRUDE ON HIS FEAST. #THOUSANDS OF TEETH, SWIMMING AROUND YOU. / IT'S A FISH FEEDING FRENZY AND THEY JUST FOUND YOU. #A GIANT REPTiLIE, SCALY AND GREEN. / IT MOVES UNDETECTED AND HE'S GUITE MEAN. #THEY ARE STRONG CREATURES, FOR THEIR SMALL SIZE. / WHEN THERE ARE MANY THEY'LL CAUSE YOUR DEMISE. #THE BUILDING IS CRUMBLING, YOU ARE IN TROUBLE. / HURRY AND ESCAPE OR YOU'LL BE COVERED IN RUBBLE. #THEY TAKE A HOLE IN CRUSH, LIKE A VISE. / LIFE OF THE DEATH IT'S A ROLL OF THE DICE. #BREEDING FORMS LARGE, CHATTERING FLOCKS. / OPEN COUNTRY AND EATS INSECT. #DISTINCTIVE ARE THE TWO CENTRAL LONG. / NARROW STREAMERS AND COVER WITH LIGHT-GREEN FEATHERS. #THE UNICORN'S HORN GRANTS, GREAT FORCE. / AS MANY GODS WERE TURLY ENDORSED. #THE HEATHEN GODS, FOR BIG CURSE OF GOLD. / FOR HIS TREASURE IS DARK AS IS FORETOLD. #THEY COME IN HORDES, FROM DUSK UNTIL DAWN. / TOGETHER THEY GROW AND SWEEP AND SWARM. #BEHOLD THE BUCCANEERS BURIED GOLD. / TAKE CARE AND DOTH THE TREASURE HOLD. #HE CHEATS THE BIGGEST, STATES OF ALL. / LIVE WHAT TIME IS LEFT TO BEFOR YOU FALL. #THE TREES MAY BLEED THIS IS TURE INDEED. / THEN THEY MUST FEEH WITH UTTER GREED. #THE GIANTS GROW TALL, WITH DEADLY FROUNDS. / FOCUS AND DON'T FALL VICTIM TO THEIR SONGS. #FROM THE GAME, YOU MUST RESIGN. / UNTIL THE DICE READ SEVEN OR NINE. #DO NOT THINK, DO NOT BREATHE DO NOT MOVE. / DO NOT FEAR BUT MOST OF ALL DO NOT BLINK. #IN THE COLD AND ICY SEA, YOU SALL BE. UNTIL THE DICE READ ELEVEN OR THREE. #A FOOLISH THING, IT WAS PANDORA DID. / TAKE EXTRA CARE DO NOT LIFT THE LID. #THIS TASK WILL, BE A DEADLY PUSH. / FOR VINES UNKOWN TO HAVE A CRUSH. #THE MOST DANGEROUS PLACE, MAY BE YOUR LAKE. / TAKE IT SLOW OR IT'S YOUR LIFE YOU SALL FROSAKE. #THE SEA IS HIGH, AND THE WIND IS SRTONG. / PAY NO ATTENTION AND THINGS GO WRONG. #YOU MUST FIGHT TURE, YOU MUST NOT SLACKEN. / LEST YOU FACE THE WRATH OF THE KRAKEN. #A TEMPE OF STONE, FOR MOST TECH YEAR. / OFFERS A CHALLENGE OF COURAGE AND FEAR. #THE WHERE THE ROCKS, ON WHICH YOU TREAD. / THE SPRING SHALL FIRE AND DEATH SHALL SPREAD. #IN THE WOODS, YOU'LL WAIT FOREVER MORE. / UNLEES THE DICE READ TEN OR FOUR. #LIKE A PLAGUE, THEY MOVE IN ENORMOUS HALLS. / BEWARE THE SOLDIERS AND HEED THE LORDS. #JUMANJI TRULY, IS A WORLD OF GRACE. / FOR LIGHTING STRIKES TWICE IN THE SAME PLACE. #YOU BREATHE THE AIR, THAT FEELS SO CLEAR. / BUT POISONOUS GAS IS WHAT YOU FEAR. #THE GOLDEN EYE, SEES GREAT SUSSES. / EMBRACE IT'S GLORY OR SETTLE FOR LESS. #WATCH THE SENATE, WILL ALWAYS RISE. / BUT ONCE A YEAR SEES ENDLESS BLACKEND SKIES. #THE STONE REFLECTS, ONLY THE LIGHT OF THE MOON. / SHEILD YOUR EYES ON YOUR DEATH SHALL BE SOON. #YOUR PROGRESS SHALL, NO LONGER DELVE. / UNTIL THE DICE READ TWO OR TWELVE. #TO HARNESS THE POWER, OF CRYSTAL ROCK. / YOU MUST FIND THE WAY TO THE DEEPEST LOCK. #A HAND OF SILVER, SUMMONS ALL GOLD. / IT'S YOU SHALL DELIVER FORTUNE UNTOLD. #WHEN THEY TAKE HOLD, THEY NEVER RELEASE. / A GRIP OF STEEL THAT WON'T DECREASE. #SHE LIKES TO HUNT, AND CATCH HER PREY. / ONE POSINOUS STING WILL LAST ALL DAY. #THE MOON STONE ECLIPSE, IS NOT A NIGHT. / IT'S DAZZLING GLARES OF BLINDING LIGHT. #THEY FORM AT SEA, AND COME TO LAND. / NOT BUT A SECOND YOU HAVE TO UNDERSTAND. #IN THE FEILD OF THORNS, YOU MUST SURVIVE. / UNTIL THE DICE READ FOUR OR FIVE. #A PROFESSER FROM THE DEEPEST THOUGHT. / CAUSES MORE PORBLEMS THAN WAR EVER BROUGHT. #IN THE ABYSS'IT LIVES, ON THE FISH IT THRIVES. / BUT IT TELLS THE MOST CONVNCING OF LIES. #A STORM MAY, COME JUST BY SURPRISE. / STAY GOOD TRUE WHEN THE SUN SHALL RISE. #THEY MAY BE TASTY, WITH A CHARM ALL THEIR OWN. / BUT SOMETIMES YOU'D BETTER JUST LEAVE THEM ALONE. #FLESH OF WHITE, EYES OF BLACK FINGERS OF ICE. / SO BEWARE AT MOST ALL TIMES THRY'RE NOT NICE. #IN THE WATER THEY PULSE, YOU'D BETTER SWIM. / ONE STROKE THEIR LOCKS AND YOU'LL GET IN. #AN EVIL WITCH, FROM IENTANCT CRAFTS. / WIELDS A CURSE TO CHANGE YOUR PATH. #A CREATURE FROM OLDEST, TIME HAS AN APPETITE. / NEITHER EVIL OR BENIGN. #WITH GRACE IT FLIES, YOU'D BETTER BR STILL. / JUST BY SUPRISE THIS BEAST CHUNCK HE'LL. #THE ONE WHO HOLDS, DEAD MAN'S CHEST. / COMMANDS ALL POWERS BEYOND THE BEST. #THE LUNAR POWER, AND SHIFT THE SEA. / AND HI FIND HIGHER GROUND LEST YOUR DEATH BE NIGH. #THE WARRIORS SCORE, PERSUADE SUCH GREED. / IGNORE YOUR DESIE LEST YOU BE FREED. #THEY TAKE A HOLE, IN CRUCH LIKE A VISE. / LIFE OR DEATH IT'S A ROLL OF THE DICE. #WITH BREATH OF FIRE, AND WINGS SO WIDE. / YOU CANNOT RUN AND CANNOT HIDE. #THEY COME ON WINGS, WITH STRIPES OF BLACK. / WATCH OUT THEIR STINGS AS THEY ATTACK. #GLACIERS MAY BE, FAR FROM SAFE. / TREAD SOFTLY AND KEEP YOUR FAITH. #THE DAY IT COMES, MAY MEAN THE END. / NATURE'S RULES ARE THE ONES IT WILL END. #DON'T TRUSY YOUR EYES, THEY CAN DECEIVE. / TRUST ONLY YOUR MIND THEN YOU WILL BELIVE. #BEWARE THE NATIVES, WHO SURVIVE. / AND THEIR SACRIFICE TO BE ALIVE. #CLEAR AS ICE FIND SOME SHELTER. / BUT FROM WORTH THE PRICE. #A TRICK IN RHYME SAVES TIME. / OR THE HOLE WORLD WILL STOP. #SOMEONE NEEEDS TO BE SET FREE. / BUT ONLY YOU HAVE THE KEY. #THE MORE YOU LEARN THE LESS YOU KNOW, / AND THAT'S THE ONLY WAY TO GO. #I CAN MAKE FISH SWIM, I CAN MAKE BIRDS FLY. / I CAN MAKE YOU RUN, BUT DON'T ASK WHY. #THE TIGER'S PRIZE IS YOUR CONCERN. / IF YOU WANT TO END YOUR TURN. #WITHOUT THE DICE YOUR TURN CAN END. / JUST RIDE THE SUN AROUND THE BEND. #WHEN WHAT YOU WANT IS BEHIND THE DOOR. / BE CAREFUL WHAT YOU'RE WISHING FOR. #A HUNTING YOU WILL GO. / BUT WILL THAT DEFEAT THE FOE? #FAILURE LOOMS BUT WHO'S TO BLAME. / SET IT RIGHT OR REPEAT THE GAME. #IT'S NOT SO FUNNY TO WASTE SOME HONEY / AND JUST BEWARE OF BEES. #LOSE THE BATTLE AND WIN THE WAR. / IT'S WHAT BEST ENEMIES ARE FOR. #SOMEONE'S FREEDOM IS FORESEEN. / THROUGH A MATCH-UP WITH THE QUEEN. #RELEASE THE THING YOU MOST ADORE. / IT COMES BACK CLOSER THAN BEFORE. #AS THIS BECOMES MORE OF A PEST. / THE RIGHT PATH IS IN TRUTH THE BEST. #THE RIVER IS LONG, THE RIVER IS WIDE. / YOU'LL KEEP LOOKING, TILL YOU FIND THE RIGHT SIDE. #X MARKS THE SPOT, THE MAP HOLDS THE KEY, THE SHAFT FINDS IT'S MARK, THE I OF THE C. #SOLVING PROBLEMS IS A GAME. / THE HIGHEST POINT SHOULD BE YOUR AIM. #KNOWLEDGE IS KEY TO THIS ILLUSION. / IGNORANCE IS NO SOLUTION. #WITHOUT WINGS YOU SOAR SO HIGH. / NOW YOU MUST HELP THE BIRDS TO FLY. #WHEN YOU FIX WHAT HAS BEEN BROKEN. / THEN YOU'LL KNOW THE EYES HAVE SPOKEN. #WHO IS THE FOOL AND WHO IS WISE. / BEYOND SHIFTING SANDS THE ANSWER LIES. #THE GRASS LOOKS GREEN ASCROSS THE RIVER WIDE. / A SIMPLE STICK LEADS TO THE OTHER SIDE. #BLIND OBEDIENCE BRINGS DISASTER. / UNTIL THE SERVANT TURNS ON THE MASTER. #FOOLS DRAW RUIN FROM THE EARTH. / THE ONLY HOPE IS A MAGIC BIRTH. #A CRUMBLING KINGDOM BRINGS A TRAP TO LIGHT. / FATHON GREED'S CURSE TO MAKE THINGS RIGHT. #LET THE JUDGEMENT FIT THE CRIME. / AN ACT OF KINDNESS MAY COME IN TIME. #SO LONG CONCEALED. / WHEN THE HIDDEN FACE HAS BEEN REVEALED. #DOUBLE CROSSING MAKES NO FIRENDS. / THE WINGS OF EAGLES MAKE AMENDS. #ALL THAT GLITTERS IS NOT GOLD. / BUT LEADS YOU TO THE BEAD SHE MUST HOLD. #UNDERCOVER IS THE CATCH. / TURN AROUND AND DOWN THE HATCH. #WOEFUL PIECES OF A BROKEN SOUL. / AWAIT THE STRIKES THAT MAKES THEM WHOLE. #NO PAST, NO FUTURE, WE KNOW ITS TRUE. / AN YET THE PRESENT MAKES YOU BLUE. #YOUR VIEW IS ASKEW, YOUR MORALS ARE STUNTED. / TILL YOU SEE THE ROBBER ROBBED AND THE HUNTER HUNTED. #ONE SMALL TRADE MAKES FORTUNE RISE. / BUT WHAT REMAINS IS JUST YOUR SIZE. #A MACHINE WILL TAKE YOU TO THE DEEP. / BUT CANNOT TELL YOU WHAT TO KEEP. #THERE'S ONE WAY OUT, THE PRICE YOU KNOW. / SAVE YOURSELVES AND LET IT GO. #A RESCUE FORMED FOR ONE IN NEED. / WILL SOON REAY THE DEED. #DISIRE AND LOVE FALSELY DERIVED. / CAN ONLY BE SAVED BY WHAT'S INSIDE. #EVIL SPOKE WILL NOT AMEND. / UNTIL ONE BECOMES TWO AGAIN. #POWER AND EVIL ARE ANCIENT LORE. / YOUR ONLY ESCPAE LIES WITH THE ONE BEFORE. #THOUGH WORLDS APART FRIENDSHIP'S YOUR GUIDE. / WHEN ALL SEEMS HOPELESS, TOSS IT INSIDE. #MIRRORS REFLECT, BUT NOT WHAT'S INSIDE. / PROBLEMS ARE SOLVED FROM THE OTHER'S SIDE. #WHAT LIES BEFORE YOUR EYES IS SURE. / REFLECTION MAKES YOUR VISION PURE. #TAKE WHAT YOU WILL, THOUGH IT WILL BE WRONG. / YOUR ONLY HOPE WILL COME IN A SONG. #A CHILLING LESSON WILL LEAVE IT'S TRACE. / UNTIL THE RED GLOWS IN IT'S PLACE. #WHEN SILK IS TORN AND BONDAGE ENDS. / YOU MSUT GIVE UP WHAT YOU CAN'T DEFEND. #YOUTH MUST FOLLOW AND AGE MUST LEAD. / TWO LEGS FAIL BUT THREE SUCCEED. #WHEN YOU REFLECT ON ACTIONS PAST. / THE QUEST YOU'RE ON WILL END AT LAST. #AN ACT OF KINDNESS WHERE THERE IS NO LIGHT. / WILL HELP SAVE YOUR FROM YOUR PLIGHT. Reboot In July 2012, rumors emerged about a reboot of the film already being in development. Columbia/Tristar Pictures president Doug Belgrad had a conversation with The Hollywood Reporter, saying: “We’re going to try and reimagine Jumanji and update it for the present.”. On August 1, 2012, it was confirmed that Matthew Tolmach will be producing the reboot alongside William Teitler, who is the producer of the original film. Jumanji did well in the box office; it took in $100,475,249 in the United States and Canada and $162,322,000 overseas, totaling to $262,797,249. The film earned mixed reviews from critics, with review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes reporting that 50% of 32 professional critics have given the film a positive review, with a rating average of 5.6 out of 10. Metacritic posts an average rating of 39%, based on 18 reviews. Trvia * There is a deleted scene where Peter and Judy are having dinner with Aunt Nora and another scene where they are asleep. Goofs * Aunt Nora discover the lion in the bedroom notice the claw marks in the door in the next scene is gone. * When Van Pelt enters the gun shop, patriotic music is heard in the background. * as Peter gets in the car rhino hits the car door next scene he need drive another scene peter is nowhere be seen. * Just before the police car is grabbed by the yellow pod, the officer fails to remove his seat belt. * Whan the Herds of rhinos, elephants and zebras charge through the house everything in the libraryroom starts to wiggle and begin to shake, every time as the animal stampede goes by this room falls apart another stampede about knocked them all over again. * in this scene Peter was holding the sword and the next scene Alan carring the Sword to the room. * When the rhinos burst through the bookshelf, the rhino stage right is blue it was supposed to be gray, and act as a green screen. * There was a planned sequel about the president's kids finding the game, but for an unknown reason the film was dropped. * Alan says "will i didin't know ok" Elmo's Blanket can be seen in the background. * Nora sees the stampede of rhinos, elephants and zebras the shadow of the crew Member can be seen. * As Alan wins the game all wild animals and Van Pelt gets sucked back in jumaji the pelicans, spiders, mosquitoes and crocodiles is not inside. * the slow rhino is at the end of the stampede it kick the car pice. * When Alan, Sarah, Judy and Peter watch herds of rhinos, elephants and zebras in the stampede storms by there was four pelicans are in a stampede that cane look like Hunter dogs who is chasing and hunting the fawn from Bambi II Category:1990s films Category:1995 films Category:Columbia Tristar Category:Films with live action and animation